Siempre
by Orquidea negra
Summary: UA: Una Historia de Amor donde es Gale Hawthorne quien va a los Juegos del Hambre. ¡EVERLAK! One shot.


**Disclaimer: Cada cosa en su lugar y cada fiction con su dueño: Ningún personaje reconocido me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos propietarios.**

 _Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta dando lata. Revisando mis documentos, encontré este fiction que tenía ya escrito y a punto de terminarlo, y dije: bueno, tal vez haya alguien por aquí a quien le entretenga leerlo._

 _Me encanta leer sus opiniones, así que no olviden pasar a saludarme al final. Sigo poniendo mi dedo en el renglón de que completaré mis otras historias, y sigo ajustando un shot que aún no me animo a publicar._

 _Pero mientras; ¡disfruten la lectura!_

 **Capítulo Único**

 _ **Siempre**_

* * *

Ha ocurrido finalmente.

Katniss Everdeen mira en la estación como llega el elegante tren desde el Capitolio. Escucha que Hazelle recibe a su hijo diciendo –tus primas han venido a saludarte.

Una mirada gris y confusa cruza con ella antes de inclinar la cabeza suavemente, no soltando para nada la mano de la chica que ha ganado junto con él los últimos Juegos del Hambre, ¿Y porque habría de hacerlo? Si ellos son los trágicos amantes del Distrito Doce.

Katniss permanece el tiempo suficiente para confirmar con sus propios ojos que Gale, _su_ Gale ha vuelto a casa en los brazos de otra chica.

Huye al bosque como es su costumbre y no se detiene hasta llegar a su usual punto de reunión y lo espera ahí, dos, tres horas hasta que acepta que él no vendrá.

Transcurren los días y ella no sabe como sentirse. Va a la escuela, donde su mejor amigo ya no asiste, y va a cazar, a donde su amigo ya no va. En el Quemador tampoco lo encuentra nunca, pues él ya no tiene era necesidad; y jamás lo encuentra en la zona de la Veta porque toda su familia junto con él se ha mudado a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

.

Una semana ha pasado y ella picotea un pedazo de galleta durante el almuerzo en la escuela. Siempre ha sido una persona solitaria pero ahora sin Gale se siente aún más sola. De pronto un muchacho se sienta a su lado. Ella lo estudia de reojo y su estómago da un retortijón; es Peeta Mellark, el chico que hace años salvó a ella y a su familia de morir de hambre dándoles el pan por el que ganó una paliza. Claro que nunca lo sabrá ya que nunca le agradeció y ahora ya es muy tarde para hacerlo... Incluso muy tarde para cobrarle lo de aquella ocasión, ¿pero entonces porque otra razón se ha sentado a su lado?

Ella evita verlo y él carraspea la garganta preparándose para decir algo cuando una chica; una verdadera belleza mercante, se sienta entre ellos parloteando alegremente sobre el nuevo vestido que le obsequió su padre.

Katniss no necesita voltear para saber que aquella bate sus rizadas pestañas cuando coquetea con el chico. Asqueada de tantas tonterías se pone de pie y regresa a su salón de clases sin mirar atrás.

Esa tarde regresa al bosque donde una vez más Gale no aparece y ella está demasiado molesta para irle a buscar. Piensa en todas las escenas que vio durante los Juegos y el extraño sentimiento parecido a la rabia que la embargó cuando aquella chica confesó su amor por Gale. Pero esa rabia pronto se convirtió en cosa semejante a los celos cuando él dispensó su primer beso, al que seguirían muchos más.

Con dolor de cabeza prefiere cambiar de tema en sus ideas y van sus pensamientos a parar en el chico del pan. Definitivamente su agenda social no es muy extensa.

Como consigue un par de ardillas, termina por ir a intercambiarlas por pan bueno de la panadería. Llega ahí y mientras el panadero deja la puerta trasera abierta, hasta ella se escucha una voz familiar y que identifica de inmediato.

Genial.

Es la feliz pareja vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre y como nadan en dinero, ahora Gale compra su consumo de pan por la entrada principal.

Esta hundiéndose en negros pensamientos cuando es Peeta quien regresa con el pan a intercambiar.

–Aquí tienes, Katniss. –Ella lo mira con ligera sorpresa: así que después de todo conoce su nombre. Y después frunce su ceño. –No me mires así, tampoco es que desconozca quien es la que trae las ardillas a mi padre.

La chica asiente y se queda parada estúpidamente hasta que oye la campanilla de la entrada volver a sonar. Sin más, se da la vuelta para desaparecer antes de que se pueda cruzar con su viejo compañero de caza.

.

Es domingo y la euforia que consumió al Doce con sus dos Vencedores empieza a declinar y aparecen nuevos temas de conversación. Pero para cierta cazadora ilegal, solamente le interesa lo que tenga que ver con comercio.

No planea detenerse en su punto de reunión, pero lo hace porque finalmente Gale Hawthorne ha asistido a su lugar de encuentro.

Al verla, se pone de pie inmediatamente y la abraza hasta casi estrangularla.

Ella lo empuja furiosa, pero lentamente va cediendo hasta responder al abrazo. Sin hablar de lo ocurrido, se ocupan de sus actividades normales, como si nada. La joven sonríe satisfecha al final de su jornada y esta diciendo que así se obtiene mayor beneficio cuando él atrapa su rostro y la besa.

Katniss se congela al comienzo, y cuando esta lista para ceder de nueva cuenta, él se separa y dice –debía hacerlo, al menos una vez.

Él se adelanta cruzando sólo la malla que rodea al Distrito, y se aleja dejando una barrera invisible difícil de superar.

En el Quemador, el agente de la paz llamado Darius la mira demasiado risueño y empieza a resultar molesto. Sae, la vendedora de guisos calientes, le dice que la deje en paz y por la mirada que le echa la hace comprender que la miran con lástima por causa de Gale... ¿será que piensan que está sufriendo de corazón roto? Eso la enoja.

Primero porque ella no es digna de causar lástima de ningún tipo, y dos porque ella no tiene el corazón roto... ella nunca ha querido casarse, ni tener hijos, ni... Abandona el puesto no soportando un instante más. Llega a casa y se derrumba en su cama, lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos.

Se odia a sí misma por su debilidad. Odia a Gale y al Capitolio que provocó esto llevándose al único amigo que tenía a los Juegos del Hambre. Odia a todo el mundo.

.

El lunes no quiere ir a la escuela, pues se siente enferma, pero termina por ir a clases.

En el almuerzo, Peeta Mellark vuelve a sentarse a su lado y esta vez nadie viene a darle conversación: y así continúa el resto de la semana. De hecho del mes entero.

Comen sin decir palabra y él de vez en cuando llega con algún bocadillo extra que ella rechaza al principio, pero resulta que el chico del pan está lleno de recursos y siempre logra decir lo indicado por lo que ella termina por aceptar.

Entonces los largos silencios empiezan a convertirse en pequeñas conversaciones, y un día ella se descubre sonriendo débilmente ante una pésima broma de Peeta.

Durante ese tiempo, Gale no la vuelve a acompañar a cazar dando a entender que el Capitolio ahora lo vigila. Y como sabe que Katniss no aceptará nada de su dinero, prefiere no mantener tanto contacto con ella, para que pueda seguir saliendo a cazar.

También llega el día del paquete, que es una despensa generosa de parte del Capitolio por haber ganado los Juegos de ese año.

En casa de las Everdeen, una chica esta renuente a ir por el paquete que les corresponde, pero la carita de su hermana la hace tragarse su orgullo e ir por su porción a la Plaza de la Ciudad.

Cuando llega su turno, Prim está rebosante de felicidad y la joven tiene un dilema: ¿cómo llevar todo esto hasta la Veta?

Su mirada vaga entre la multitud buscando una solución, y encuentra a Gale que va hacia ellas sonriente.

–¿Necesitan ayuda? –No es Gale, sino Peeta quien les pregunta. Se ha acercado a ellas con un viejo carrito de metal, y su siempre amable sonrisa.

–¡ Sí! –exclama Prim antes que Katniss se pueda rehusar y el chico aprovecha empezando a acomodar las cosas en el vehículo. Las chicas le ayudan, y al final Prim lleva cargando dos frascos de conservas, Katniss jala el carrito y Peeta se echa al hombro un costal bastante pesado y que no cupo con la demás despensa.

Un joven mira la escena a lo lejos con ánimo decaído de pronto.

El camino a casa es lento a causa de divertidos retrasos. Como por ejemplo cuando la carga se atora y la que la lleva, tozuda como es, se niega a recibir ayuda, cayendo sobre su trasero poco después.

–Es que ya ves que puedo hacerlo sola, Prim. –Replica el chico imitando su voz juguetonamente.

Prim aguanta una carcajada por lo que Katniss lo deja pasar: pues su hermana parece realmente feliz.

Bajando el costal al suelo, Peeta le tiende la mano para levantarla del suelo y ella tuerce la boca fingiendo estar ofendida para instantáneamente después ajustarla en una pequeñísima sonrisa, y entonces acepta la ayuda.

Es la primera vez que se tocan.

La calidez de la mano del chico del pan es tal y como aquellas dos hogazas que les salvaron la vida.

El chico vuelve a cargar el costal con tanta facilidad que Katniss no puede sino lamentar lo flaca y escuálida que es. Ojalá fuera tan fuerte como Peeta.

Al menos por cinco días exactos su pequeña hermana no habla de otra persona que no sea Peeta Mellark.

.

El tiempo no se detiene y comienza a nevar. Usualmente Katniss detesta el frío invierno porque es su temporada baja de trabajo. Y hoy no es la excepción, por lo que está encerrada en casa con todo y su mal humor.

Prim sugiere salir a caminar a la ciudad, pero su hermana no acepta. Entonces sugiere visitar a los Hawthorne y es igualmente negada. Tristísima y aburrida la pequeña rubia se asoma a la ventana.

–¡Oh! –exclama poniéndose contenta de nuevo –¿no es ese Peeta que viene hacia acá?

La mayor de las hermanas se levanta de un salto y se acerca a su hermana. Justo el momento en que jala la cortina, golpean a la puerta.

Efectivamente es el hijo del panadero.

Prim abre la puerta y con demasiada familiaridad para alguien tan tímido y pequeño, abraza feliz al recién llegado.

Peeta está sorprendido con semejante recibimiento pero se recompone rápido y levanta a Prim en brazos y le da unas cuantas vueltas, ella ríe extasiada de felicidad. Él la baja y sostiene por causa del mareo y entonces dice que llegó ahí buscando a alguien que quisiera salir a hacer muñecos de nieve.

Katniss no quiere, pero se derrite como siempre cuando su hermana suplica uniendo ambas manos, más que dispuesta a rogar.

Suspirando, va por una prenda más cálida de ropa y no ve que los otros chocan las manos a manera de triunfo. La joven trata de recordar cuando fue la última vez que jugó con nieve... Tal vez fue cuando su padre vivía aún.

Ya afuera todos están de acuerdo que la nieve está muy sucia y caminan hasta la pradera. Allí hacen un feo muñeco de nieve que la niña ama inmediatamente, y empieza una batalla de bolas de nieve, que inicia todos contra todos pero que en algún punto Prim y Peeta se unen contra la cazadora que fácilmente les da la vuelta con su impecable puntería. Para el final de una tarde perfecta, hacen ángeles en el suelo y vuelven a casa.

La señora Everdeen tiene sopa recién hecha e invita al muchacho a cenar con ellas, pero él declina la invitación amablemente, explicando que su padre se preocupará si no llega pronto.

Peeta vuelve a ser el tema de conversación más recurrente. Al menos hasta que Gale se va de Tour por todo Panem.

Katniss no es tonta y sabe que algo está ocurriendo en los Distritos, algo que tiene que ver con Gale; pero como eso no la hará traer pan a la mesa, no pierde más su tiempo divagando en esa cuestión.

Las visitas de Peeta son más frecuentes sin resultar excesivas y la joven un día supone que ahora son amigos. No del tipo de amigos que mantenía con Gale, sino de un tipo diferente que ni ella sabe explicar.

Gale regresa del Tour y la semana siguiente esta en su lugar de encuentro: justo hacia el atardecer, cuando ella lleva ya su bolsa llena de caza.

–Huyamos –pide. No. Exige.

Entonces explica todo, lo de la rebelión en los Distritos, las amenazas del Presidente, el cómo desearía hacer algo más grande por la causa rebelde pero que primero necesita poner a salvo a todos los que ama.

Y eso la incluye a ella.

Mientras la sostiene de las manos, su declaración de amor en los labios, Katniss está más ocupada en ver ante sí un tentador panorama de una vida sin Capitolio y sin Juegos del Hambre donde no podrían llevarse a Prim, pero ¿y si los descubren los Agentes de la Paz? Sabe que tienen una posibilidad muy buena de sobrevivir en los bosques, las dos familias.

Pero entonces piensa en su nuevo amigo.

¿Lo dejarían atrás cuando hace tan feliz a Prim? ¿Cuando la hace tan feliz a ella? Parece que después de todo, el chico del pan ha atravesado la dura coraza que es su corazón. Esto la sonroja y por alguna estúpida razón no puede sostener la mirada de Gale, cuando finalmente le dice que la quiere y que todo lo ha hecho para sobrevivir.

–Lo sé. –Esa respuesta suena terrible y trata de corregirla de inmediato, pero ya hicieron efecto, por lo que Gale la suelta.

–Estate al pendiente porque nos iremos cualquier día –informa sin contar la otra parte de su plan, donde una vez a salvo, el regresará a causar todo tipo de problemas al Capitolio.

La chica le pide algo de tiempo para pensarlo, y buscar otra solución, pero esto enfurece a Gale, y tras hacerse de duras palabras, termina por echarle en cara su amistad con Peeta.

Katniss siente el fuego del enojo arder dentro de sí, cuando los celos de Gale brotan a borbotones de su boca. Entonces ella le recuerda todos los besos que ha compartido con aquella otra chica y que a ella la puede ir dejando en paz.

El Vencedor repara en su error y trata de acercarse a ella, viendo algo de esperanzas por los celos de Katniss, pero la cazadora lo empuja y echa a correr furiosa.

.

Llega a su casa, y ahí se encuentra Peeta. Sinceramente no tiene ganas de verlo. No hoy. Así que sin saludarlo sólo avisa a su madre que irá a cambiar algunas cosas, pero Peeta le bloquea el paso y es cuando repara en la palidez de todos en la casa. ¿Es que se ha perdido de algo?

Entonces Peeta la pone al corriente: hay un nuevo Agente de la Paz en Jefe. Y él ha ido a avisarle para que no se le ocurra andar por ahí llevando su caza como normalmente hace. Todos preocupados esperando que ella llegara.

Esto cambia muchísimas cosas. Ir a los bosques está prohibido. Pero ella no puede dejar de arriesgarse o de lo contrario morirán de hambre. Pero Prim la abraza y le suplica que no regrese nunca más a cazar: que ya encontrarán el modo de salir adelante.

No es necesaria tanta suplica porque el Quemador es destruido días después, y la valla eléctrica encendida las veinticuatro horas del día. La Plaza de la ciudad ahora es un lugar de castigos y ejecuciones, y su propia casa un improvisado hospital, donde su madre y hermana atienden a cuantos heridos pueden, cobrando cantidades mínimas que en muchas ocasiones quedan en promesas de pago que nunca saldarán.

Katniss prefiere perder su orgullo que permitir que Prim se anote para las teselas, así que deja que su madre acepte el dinero y las comidas que los Hawthorne les llevan. Peeta también hace un esfuerzo por llevarles algo de pan.

Pero es demasiado para la joven, son deudas que nunca podrá pagar. Intenta por todos los medios buscar trabajo para después de la escuela ya que aún no puede ir a las minas por su edad, y también porque no lo desea, aunque si no encuentra algo pronto será su única opción en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Hazelle la sugiere como ayuda para su vecino: el mentor de los tributos del Distrito Doce: Haymitch Abernathy. Así que ahora es contratada como ama de llaves o algo así. Le toma varios días dejar habitable esa casa pero lo consigue. Lo único que se le dificulta es cocinar, pero como Prim la acompaña ahí después de clases, entre las dos logran preparar comidas decentes para el viejo Vencedor. Además alcanza para que coman un cuenco cada una.

De vez en cuando se topan con Gale pero no se detienen mucho, más que para saludar y seguir su camino. De vuelta a casa evitan pasar por la Plaza y ni siquiera los bellos pasteles de la panadería las tientan a caminar por ahí. Aunque al ir por detrás, siempre se encuentran con Peeta, quien a veces sólo las saluda, o les regala pan si su madre no está por ahí, o hasta llega a acompañarlas. Estos comienzan a ser los días favoritos de ambas hermanas.

Si. Incluso de la mayor de ellas.

Es que Peeta tiene esa facilidad con las palabras que la envuelven incluso a ella, y que la hacen olvidar por algunas horas los horrores que ocurren en la Plaza.

Los descansos en la escuela se vuelven un poco más soportables y van sobreviviendo con su empleo, la odiosa caridad, y la cabra de Prim. Y a pesar de que ella no nota el cambio, pese a todo se mira más contenta, ríe más, platica más. Se entretiene mirando el torneo de lucha del colegio...

El día que Prim ha debido permanecer en casa, es el primer día que es escoltada por el actual campeón de lucha libre interescolar; únicamente ellos dos. Él parece querer decir algo importante pero al último segundo prefiere guardarlo... una vez más. Mientras caminan, sus manos se rozan y ni uno lo evita. Algo dice el chico, algo sin importancia, y de la boca de ella sale una tonta risita. ¿En que momento se volvió tan tonta?

Se apresura a llegar a casa pero entonces su hermanita detiene al chico para platicar con él. Esa noche la programación del Capitolio es obligatoria, y el chico se queda con ellas a petición de Prim.

Para el muchacho no pasa desapercibido el malestar en la joven cuando aparece la única Vencedora del Distrito Doce luciendo hermosos modelos de vestidos nupciales. Y aunque él se siente triste por el gesto de Katniss, eso no evita que la siga corriendo hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores, hacia donde sale disparada cuando se sabe que Gale deberá volver a la Arena.

–Debimos irnos cuando lo dijiste...

Pero ya es demasiado tarde y se lo dice él. Empero no le informa que él luchará todo lo que pueda para golpear al Capitolio desde la posición donde la han puesto. Abraza brevemente a Katniss antes de mandarla a casa, pidiéndole únicamente que cuide dentro de lo posible a su familia. También le pide que no regrese a verlo o sólo atraerá problemas para sí misma y para Prim.

Esas son todas sus palabras de despedida.

Mientras la chica se aleja tristemente y preguntándose en donde su amistad se desmoronó tanto: Gale intercambia un momentáneo asentimiento de cabeza con Peeta, advirtiéndole que cuide bien de ella. Aquel asiente determinado: implicando tácitamente que será digno de ella.

Regresan a casa en silencio y apenas pasan de la ciudad cuando ella dice –gracias, Peeta... por todo.

Sencillas palabras que implican tantas cosas.

.

El día de la Cosecha es deprimente y ni siquiera adiós puede decir a todos aquellos a los que nunca jamás volverá a ver. Ambos tributos se dirigen a su muerte con la cabeza bien en alto. No son cualquier pareja trágica: son los orgullosos Vencedores del Distrito Doce.

De vista obligatoria, Peeta se reúne cada tarde que puede con las Eveerden para mirar las entrevistas, el Vasallaje. Sabe que la chica no podrá despegarse de la televisión porque, y aunque duela admitirlo, ella aún quiere a Gale, y él no es más que un cómodo amigo que con algo de suerte se introdujo a su vida. Así que les lleva pan suficiente para alimentar dos familias. Cosa que sería imposible si no fuera porque ha conseguido un decente y temporal trabajo nocturno por ahí.

Una de esas noches en que el chico les ha ido a ver, la joven lo mira salir discretamente de la casa. Mientras él está presente, finge no verlo ahí, pero en cuanto se va deja escapar un suspiro que sólo ella puede interpretar y entonces transcurren exactamente diez minutos en que apaga el televisor y los dedica a pensar en el chico del pan. ¿Porque hace eso? ¿Porque las cuida? ¿Que pasa por la mente del chico que les da tanto cuando él recibe tan poco o nada a cambio? No lo comprende y lo que no comprende debe alejarlo... ¿pero porque a él no puede, ni _quiere,_ alejarlo? ¿Y que rayos es esa sensación, aveces pesada, aveces ligera o como si tuviera algo revoloteando en su vientre?

Entonces sacude la cabeza y enciende de nuevo el televisor, olvidando temporalmente al chico del pan en un cajón hasta la tarde siguiente. Sigue esta rutina religiosamente porque Peeta y Gale no encajan juntos en su pensamiento.

El tercer día de los Juegos, Peeta se retira más temprano de lo usual y la chica repite sus pasos, pero acompañada de cierta inquietud. Los Vencedores en la Arena traman algo, algo grande. Los Vencedores del Doce se han aliado con el tributo del Tres, el del Cuatro, la del Siete, y el del Once. Pero algo se ha de respirar en el ambiente porque se transmite aún por televisión, a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia de allí.

Acabados los diez minutos de Peeta, vuelve a encender la pantalla y no se despega hasta que sus ojos se cegan por la brillante luz de la Arena explotando y después estática. Pocos minutos después la luz se va en todo el Distrito y Katniss obliga a su madre y hermana a permanecer dentro, y un par de horas después sale ella sola a la calle donde muchos más ya están buscando alguna lógica explicación.

Prefiriendo no pensar en que es probable que Gale ya esté muerto, se prepara para ir a investigar hasta la ciudad. Hay una exagerada quietud en todo el Distrito. Cuando los habitantes de la Veta llegan a la ciudad, ven que los comerciantes también han salido de sus casas a investigar. No se mira ningún Agente de la Paz y eso más que dar alivio, provoca temor y confusión ¿a donde han ido todos? Y más importante ¿por qué?

Y mientras todo el mundo intenta comprender, lo que termina por desatar el caos, es la primer bomba que estalla en el centro de la Plaza.

Con verdadero terror, regresa corriendo a buscar a su madre y hermana, en su mente únicamente el llevarlas a salvo hasta lo más recóndito del bosque.

Otra bomba estalla en la ciudad y una más cerca de una de las entradas a las minas.

 _Peeta_.

Entonces empuja su miedo hasta abajo y regresa sobre sus pasos porque simplemente no puede dejar atrás al chico del pan. En su desesperación por llegar a la panadería antes que alguna de las bombas incendiarias, empuja indiscriminadamente a cualquiera, hombre o mujer, joven o anciano. Grita el nombre del chico pero nada se distingue en medio del pánico. Su cuerpo está rígido con la tensión.

–¡Peeta! –Vuelve a gritar a escasos metros de la casa, y ya está cerca cuando escucha al muchacho venir por el otro lado. –Peeta... –siente tanto alivio. Corre hacia él y está segura que él va hacia ella, pero entonces el rostro del chico se descompone y al instante de pasarla, Katniss comprende su intención. –Peeta no...

Justo a tiempo se voltea para asir al chico por la chaqueta cuando la panadería vuela en mil pedazos.

No sabe si por la potencia de la detonación o si por inercia se han echado hacia atrás. Es incapaz de moverse. Edificios y gente por igual arden a su alrededor pero no logra enfocar a nadie que no sea Peeta.

Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, grita que deben moverse pero él sólo da un par de pasos desconcertados hacia donde estaba su hogar segundos antes.

Es demasiado tarde.

Tira de él con desesperación a penas logrando moverlo unos pocos centímetros.

Otra bomba estalla a un par de edificios y siguen cayendo.

Lo obliga a verla a los ojos, los de él están abiertos en shock y llenos de lágrimas –mírame. Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo. –Él no parece entender y es aquí, en medio del pandemónium, cuando ella lo besa.

En realidad sólo es un contacto de labios pero no importa, pues logra su cometido y Peeta se enfoca en ella solamente y se deja guiar.

Van corriendo esquivando la marea de gente que no sabe hacia donde huir. Unos directo a la catástrofe, otros hacia la Veta al igual que ellos, los más afortunados huyen despavoridos al bosque.

Alcanzan la casa de las Everdeen que por algún milagro sigue intacta con las de alrededor pero saben que es cuestión de tiempo para que las bombas sean descargadas encima de ellos.

Su madre y Prim han empacado unas pocas pertenencias pero es para lo único que hay tiempo. Así, los cuatro corren a refugiarse al bosque por la salida que la joven conoce bien.

Entonces recuerda.

 _Los Hawthorne._

Hace el amago de regresar pero esta ocasión es Peeta quien la coge del brazo. –Iré yo. Vayan lo más lejos que puedan.

Pero Katniss no lo dejará irse sin abrazarlo antes. –Regresa a mí.

–Siempre –contesta antes de separarse y echar a correr con buena velocidad. Aún queda la esperanza de que su familia haya salido de casa cuando empezaron a caer las bombas ¿cierto? Pero ahora irá por la familia de Gale.

Mientras la figura del chico del pan desaparece de su vista, una canción viene a su mente. Una cuya letra habla de un ahorcado.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando les dan alcance en el bosque. Y no sólo el joven panadero con los Hawthorne, sino también con un chico y una chica rubia de la ciudad. Explican que se cruzaron en el camino que lleva de la Veta a la Plaza.

Katniss se hace de sus arcos y flechas escondidos y los guía a las espesuras del bosque con paso firme y seguro. Peeta va haciendo señas a la pobre gente desorientada que logró llegar a las afueras del Distrito. Al principio parecen renuentes pero al ver quien lleva la delantera, con confianza van siguiendo a la cazadora.

.

Al tercer día, los pobres desesperados del Distrito Doce son rescatados por el, antes inexistente, Distrito Trece.

Ahí a salvo en el búnker, es donde finalmente Peeta acepta que nadie de su familia sobrevivió y entonces puede llorar su pena.

Durante los primeros días en su nuevo hogar, el chico del pan apenas intercambia una palabra con ella, pero parece no tener ningún problema en mantener largas conversaciones con la chica rubia con la que llegó: Delly algo cree que se llama. Se ve de inmediato que están clavados el uno por el otro... es lo que piensa la mayor de las hermanas Everdeen.

Pero ella ya lo besó y bueno... ¿qué importa? No es que lo quisiera, sólo fue un acto inconsciente en medio de su desesperación para que el... uhmm... el _tonto_ aquel reaccionara. Agradecida debiera estar que la deja en paz y no la compromete con estúpidos dramas románticos porque ella nunca jamás de los jamases se casará. Y además está muy por encima de imbecilidades como estas del amor adolescente.

Pero no puede evitar lanzar en su dirección de vez en cuando una mirada amarga.

Finalmente puede entrar a saludar a Gale, quien está en recuperación después de lo ocurrido en el Vasallaje. Él la mira como si fuera lo mejor de la vida, está demás decir que la incomoda un poco más de lo esperado.

Intercambian información sobre el Doce y sobre la rebelión de la que el Vencedor está al tanto. Y parece que están en vías de recuperar su antigua amistad.

La primera vez que llegan juntos al comedor, es ahora Peeta quien le lanza una mirada amarga. A ella le remueve algo, aunque se engaña si finge no saber lo que es.

Mientras trata de tragar el bocado viscoso de lo que les han servido, tiene un ojo puesto en Peeta que come silencioso una mesa más allá. Está tan solitario... no tiene ya a nadie y ella parece tan rica en comparación. Ojalá supiera que decir para acercarse a él y hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

–Lo miras demasiado –suelta Gale sin rodeos. Ha dejado su plato intacto y se mira realmente molesto.

–No sé a que te re...

–Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero, Katniss –replica furioso. Se supone que ya la había dejado ir, que ya había renunciado a ella, pero ahora que están parcialmente a salvo del Capitolio, sus sentimientos por ella regresaron con más fuerza. Ahora finalmente pueden estar juntos, ¿y resulta que un panadero cualquiera se interpone entre ellos? Era obvio que el chico estaba prendido de ella, pero no se suponía que ella se enamorase de aquel.

La chica no sabe que contestar. Aprieta la cuchara en su mano y vuelve a ubicar fijamente su vista en el plato.

–Así que te has estado divirtiendo mientras yo me jugaba la vida en la Arena –ni siquiera es una pregunta, es una declaración, una que suena intencionalmente a reclamo, que implica que ella le ha traicionado, como si hubieran tenido algo. –¿Te entretienes bien con el hijo del panadero?

–Te estás sobrepasando, Gale.

El siseo bajo y amenazante es nuevo para el joven –te desconozco...

Ella no puede creer que acaba de escuchar eso –¿que tú me desconoces? Soy yo quien ha dejado de conocerte hace mucho tiempo y eso porque fuiste tú quien se alejó de mí hace meses y ¿ahora me sales con que no me reconoces? –suelta una risita incrédula que no sabe de donde sale –Por supuesto que ya no lo haces, tú has cambiado, yo he cambiado, Gale. ¿Qué esperabas?

El muchacho se lleva los dedos a los ojos. Está cansado de pronto. De pelear, de hablar, de todo, y no es el único –¿podemos comer solamente?

Pero a Katniss ya se le ha quitado el apetito así que deja su bandeja y abandona el comedor.

.

–¿Gale y tú han vuelto a pelear? –pregunta inocente Prim asomándose por la puerta de su compartimento.

Esa niña no deja de ser perspicaz. –Algo así...

–Vaya... –suspira pensativa antes de añadir –he traído a alguien que desea hablar contigo...

La joven mayor gira los ojos y alza la voz –aún no quiero hablarte, Gale...

–No soy Gale, pero aún así espero que no me eches –dice Peeta cautelosamente detrás de la puerta. –Prometo que seré breve.

La chica se sienta rápidamente sobre su cama, pasa nerviosamente sus dedos por su cabello como si lo tuviera despeinado y fuera consciente de ello y entonces cruza los brazos para demostrar su indiferencia –¿acaso tu novia no tiene hoy tiempo para ti?

Vale. Eso se ha escuchado a puros celos.

Pues bien. No le importa.

Peeta la mira fijamente unos segundos desconcertado, apareciendo casi de inmediato una sonrisa que trata de controlar. Se acerca hasta la chica y se sienta a su lado cuando Prim cierra la puerta y se va. –Delly no es mi novia.

–Como sea –la joven se encoge de hombros queriendo restar importancia, pero sintiendo algo parecido a alivio. No es que le importe, es sólo que su chico del pan merece a alguien mejor.

–Es sólo una vieja amiga... –y se aventura a añadir –además a mí me gusta alguien más. –Se nota a leguas que la chica quiere preguntar quien pero se contiene y Peeta continua –Quiero pedirte perdón, Katniss. Creo que he estado demasiado absorto en mí mismo y he descuidado nuestra amistad.

La joven de pronto se siente mal porque es ella quien debió acercarse a buscarlo y consolarlo por sus pérdidas –soy yo quien debe disculparse. En verdad que quería acercarme a ti pero nunca sé que decir.

–Eres... –dicen al mismo tiempo y ambos se ríen. Peeta le hace una seña para que continúe.

–Eres muy especial para mí –dice mirando avergonzada sus propias manos –y yo... Y para Prim también eres especial. Y... yo... yo no sé qué... pero Peeta... Es... Estoy aquí para ti, ¿vale?

Peeta coge una de sus manos con la suya y ella lo permite –gracias.

Quedan en silencio, tomados de la mano y Katniss siente que su pared de hielo se derrite por dentro.

Recuerda tantas cosas de su vida donde aparece este buen mozo y entonces toda la gratitud y afecto que puede sentir empiezan a brotar y... y no puede contenerse y en un momento de locura al que se aferra desesperadamente, voltea, se inclina hacia el chico del pan y lo besa.

No es un beso como el que le dio durante el bombardeo.

Este es un beso íntimo, profundo. Es un beso que lleva reprimido mucho tiempo, mucho más del que ella se imagina.

Peeta responde con entusiasmo. Al parecer él lo deseaba tanto como ella.

Sólo se separan lo suficiente para volver a tomar aire, mirarse con intensidad a los ojos y volver a besarse.

Ella pensaba que era una experta en el hambre, pero esta hambre es de un tipo diferente. Los besos de Peeta la hacen querer más. Lo envuelve con sus brazos y empieza a perder la cabeza. No logra tener suficiente de él, de su Peeta.

–Katniss... –el joven se separa jadeante, respirando tratando de controlarse.

La cazadora repara entonces en su postura. ¿En que momento perdió el control y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él? Avergonzada se baja de él apresuradamente e intenta huir pero se lo impide.

Él quiere y podría decir tanto pero con temor a que sus palabras no sean bien recibidas, solamente la abraza con suavidad y besa su frente.

Este gesto tan dulce la conmueve.

Olvidando su vergüenza, envuelve con sus brazos a Peeta, respondiendo a su abrazo.

El cuerpo del joven se siente fuerte y cálido. Y le hace sentir tanta seguridad que podría quedarse dormida en sus brazos sin ningún problema.

.

Los días que siguen siente una felicidad absurda que tiene que ver con Peeta.

Por consiguiente su dinámica cambia y ahora se buscan para comer juntos, no para desayunar porque el muchacho trabaja ahora en la cocina por las mañanas, pero al menos tratan de pasar un tiempo juntos cada día.

Ella quisiera volver a repetir la sesión de besos de la otra vez pero no sabe como hacerlo sin comprometer sus sentimientos, porque duda que Peeta sea de aquellos chicos que besan por deporte. Y es que también ella nunca ha querido mantener relaciones amorosas con nadie. Aunque eso era antes, cuando estaban bajo el control del Capitolio.

Y lo peor es que ahora no está tan segura de no sentir algo ya por su chico del pan.

Gale la observa a distancia y siente desagrado interno porque es obvio que algo pasa entre el panadero y Katniss. Todo mundo debe darse cuenta pues ella revolotea a su alrededor como haría una chica enamorada.

Eso lo hiere y enoja y por esa razón prefiere encerrarse en armamento especial con Beetee. Además se concentra también en realizar esos _propos_ que ayudan a avivar la rebelión, y en sus ratos libres entrena para poder ir al Capitolio y traer abajo el gobierno de Snow.

.

La sesión de besos no se repite pero durante la cena, se ha sentado tan cerca de Peeta que sus piernas rozan, y es insoportable.

–Peeta ¿podemos hablar? –dice después de que su hermana ha entrado a su compartimiento.

Él dice que sí y andan por ahí sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegan a un lugar que la satisface porque están lejos de ojos curiosos.

– ¿Ocurre...? –empieza Peeta pero es interrumpido abruptamente cuando la chica lo empuja contra la pared y de pronto lo está besando.

Lo besa.

Lo besa.

Y lo besa.

¡Por todos los cielos esto es lo que siempre ha deseado! ¿Es que acaso murieron todos en la guerra y está en el cielo?

–Te quiero.

¿Lo ha dicho él o lo ha dicho ella?

Seguramente ha sido él porque ella se ha petrificado.

Idiota, idiota, idiota...

El daño ya está hecho ¿no? ¿que más da seguir?

–Es la verdad, Katniss. Te quiero desde que puedo recordar. –Quiere decir mucho más pero las palabras se atoran en su boca como si fueran tierra.

Y es cuando ella hace lo que mejor sabe hacer: huir.

Y esta vez Peeta no la detiene.

.

La joven termina acudiendo a los entrenamientos militares aunque renuente. Ella no sabe cocinar así que no la mandan a las cocinas, no sabe nada sobre cultivar así que tampoco va a los sembradíos subterráneos. La sangre humana le provoca nauseas así que tampoco está en el hospital, pero como sabe usar un arma y lo hace de forma magistral es que está en la sección del equipo estrella, el que está hecho para las pantallas. A ella no le gusta precisamente porque no tiene deseos de ir a batallas donde quien sabe si regresará; Prim ya está a salvo y ella solamente desea verla crecer.

Pero como ahí en el trece no puede hacer lo que le de la gana, ahora se encuentra en el Distrito dos, como parte del equipo de Gale.

Éste ha tratado de enmendar su vieja amistad y ¿para qué negarlo? Se siente particularmente bien recuperar a un amigo. Así que están desplumando juntos algunas aves que cazaron durante su tiempo libre.

–Alguna ventaja debía tener ser el líder de la rebelión.

Gale quiere aclarar que él sólo es el rostro de la rebelión, pero Katniss casi parece la chica de antes, esa de la que se enamoró, por lo que simplemente se ríe escogiendose de hombros y agregando que alguien debía hacer algo para patear el trasero del presidente Snow.

–Humilde.

Escucharla reír en vez de reñirle le gusta tanto que olvida todo y le parece tan fácil inclinarse y besarla que lo hace, ahí justo en medio de gansos muertos y una nube de plumas.

Quizás es la más despreciable pero no se detiene, para comparar lo que siente cuando la besa Gale que cuando besa a Peeta.

Pero es su antiguo amigo el que se separa –ahora si me siento como idiota –dice tallando su rostro con sus palmas, y aún agrega– no me veas como si no comprendieras, ese beso ha sido como besar a un borracho.

–¿Has besado a Haymitch? –dice en tono ligero para ocultar su vergüenza.

Pero Gale no se ríe. Definitivamente Peeta es diferente, él hubiera hecho una broma sobre eso.

–No, pero sería mejor que esto –deja salir su amargura mientras se levanta. –Ya pasará –dice pero Katniss sabe que es mas para él mismo que para ella.

Pero la chica no puede dejar de pensar que es lo mejor y que debió ser así desde el principio.

.

Semanas después regresan al Trece eufóricos; el Distrito Dos ha sucumbido finalmente y ahora se prepararán para el Capitolio.

Katniss, sintiendo una rara emoción, el primero al que busca es a Peeta y sabe que estará en las cocinas.

Error.

Lo termina encontrando en entrenamiento militar, en el primer escuadrón que volará al Capitolio.

–¿Qué rayos estás pensando, Peeta? –gruñe esa noche al sacarlo a rastras de su compartimento. Está verdaderamente furiosa con el chico que realmente no le ha hecho nada– ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre enlistarte?!

La mira fijamente varios segundos sin decir palabra, parece evaluarla. –¿Lo haces porque te importa o porque crees que soy tan tonto que moriré de balde?

No es lo que esperaba escuchar. Y lo dicho conlleva en su contexto mucho más de lo expresado. Ella sabe que el chico le importa. Rayos si. Le importa demasiado pero las palabras suben por su garganta mas se atoran en su boca y no se atreve a sacarlas. Deja de mirarlo a él para ver fijamente la pared.

–Eso pensé –dice Peeta poco después mal interpretando todo. –Nos vemos en el campo, Katniss –son sus últimas palabras cargadas de tristeza, dolor y un intento de indiferencia.

–También te quiero... –susurra con tremendo esfuerzo, pero ya es tarde como siempre, Peeta se ha encerrado de nuevo en su pequeño cuarto, y ella tampoco tiene la fuerza de sacarlo de nuevo de allí.

.

 _Bum. Bum. Bum._

Es horrible estar aquí. Se siente como aquella ocasión en el Doce, cuando estaban siendo bombardeados. Edificios se derrumban y las calles son un caos. Gente del Capitolio y de los Distritos mueren por igual, sea por las bombas, o por las balas, o por los mutos. No hay donde esconderse, no a donde huir.

Katniss lucha sobretodo por sobrevivir, por cuidar a Gale dentro de lo posible, pues se le ha metido la tremenda estupidez de matar al presidente Snow con sus propias manos.

Al menos Prim está a salvo y su madre. Y su único pendiente es Peeta. ¡Que tonta fue! Debió decir lo que sabe ahora: que es importante para ella, que lo necesita, que lo...

Tropieza con un niño de azules ojos, de la tonalidad especial que tiene su panadero, pero la sonrisa no sube a sus labios cuando nota la falta de medio cuerpo del pequeño.

La guerra es horrible y no hace bien a nadie.

Con mayor angustia corre tras Gale. Ahora solo quiere volver al Trece, abrazar a su madre, acariciar a Prim, besar a Peeta. Pero es imposible y debe vivir hasta el final. Están a metros de la Mansión del Presidente cuando cientos de bombas incendiarias estallan.

.

–Entonces mamá escuchó que la doctora estaba muy satisfecha con mi desempeño y ahora que se estabilice la nación, me recomendará para ser capacitada en el hospital que abrirán en el Cuatro para que sea doctora como ella. Aún no puedo creer que Gale acabara con Coin, pero si no fuera por eso nosotras tendríamos que seguir en el búnker...

–Primrose, ya habíamos cerrado ese asunto –dice la señora Everdeen. Katniss fue internada en el hospital del Capitolio para que sus quemaduras fueran atendidas. Tuvo suerte. Muchos murieron en ese último acto de crueldad del Capitolio. Tal vez incluso Peeta.

No puede hablar, es dolorosísimo hacerlo si lo intenta, pero las lágrimas sí brotan fácilmente.

–No sufras, hermana –dice Prim con ternura enjugando sus lágrimas– pronto verás que deja de doler y podremos empezar una nueva vida en otro Distrito.

Pero Katniss sólo quiere volver a casa y ver vivo a su panadero y sonreír una vez más. –Pe.. Peet..

No pasa desapercibido que Prim voltea a ver a su madre con angustia, y esta responde con evasivas –necesitas descansar, hija. Vamos, Prim.

Siente que se le desgarra el alma.

.

Un mes y es dada de alta. Quiere partir cuanto antes de ahí, pero siempre una u otra razón atrasan su partida. A veces es Gale, otras el viejo gruñón de Haymitch que se ha hecho amigo de Prim. Y otras la absurda esperanza de que su Peeta esté vivo.

Camina por las calles que sobrevivieron a la invasión de los distritos. El Capitolio es bonito a su modo pero ella escoje mil veces sus entrañables bosques de altos pinos. Realmente ya hay pocos ciudadanos del Capitolio, y los que quedan han abandonado esa absurda vestimenta que los caracterizaba. Aún así son fáciles de identificar.

Mira su reflejo en un escaparate de ropa interior y se detiene a curiosear. Le resulta absurda la pequeñez de algunas de esas prendas y la exageración de encajes en otras.

Sigue caminando, perdida entre las casas y edificios restantes. Pasa cerca de uno de los provisionales comedores comunitarios que se han instalado a lo largo de la ciudad, y descubre que una chica rubia que fuera amiga de Peeta la esta mirando y le hace señas.

–¡Oh, Katniss! ¿No supiste? –Exclama como quiera que se llame esta persona que conoce su nombre. La abraza y la joven cazadora responde el abrazo torpemente por educación– ¡Pobre, Peeta!

Esto despierta todas sus alarmas y aunque le cuesta un esfuerzo sobrehumano hablar pregunta –¿qué... de Peet..a?

La rubia se suelta a llorar. –Encontré su nombre en la lista de los caídos en la batalla.– La noticia acaba por destruir todas las esperanzas de Katniss. –Él te amó desde siempre ¿sabes? Nunca tuvo ojos para alguien más que a ti.

.

Esa misma tarde, acompañada de su hermana y su madre, se dirigen al cementerio donde debe estar la tumba del panadero. Lágrimas en los rostros de todas, pero un verdadero llanto en los ojos de Katniss. Es aquí en la entrada del camposanto donde finalmente se ha quebrado. No puede seguir. Se niega a aceptar que Peeta ya no está. Se niega a aceptar que ya nunca pudo confesarle que también le amaba... Tal vez no desde siempre, pero si lo piensa puede que incluso antes. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota para no saberlo?

–Disculpe –la señora Everdeen pregunta al encargado de cuidar la zona mientras Prim abraza a Katniss y la deja regar su chaqueta con sus lágrimas. –Buscamos una tumba... –El hombre le indica que lo siga a donde tiene la lista de los fallecidos y su lugar de sepultura. Poco después regresa, la señora consternada.

El caballero les explica a las muchachas que hará cosa de unas horas que un hombre joven llegó a pedir que retiraran su nombre de la lápida porque ese cuerpo pertenecía a otra persona, presentando los papeles correspondientes que lo acreditan como la persona en cuestión.

–Peeta... –Katniss se suelta de su hermana y sin esperar se adelanta al campo esperando ver a su panadero.

Pero es muy tarde. Si ha estado allí, ya se ha ido.

No importa. Una ardiente llama de esperanza ha vuelto a arder en su pecho.

Ya es entrada la noche cuando Gale llega con varios papeles, la ansiedad de Katniss se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

–Va rumbo al Distrito Doce.

.

Un mes. Un eterno mes ha transcurrido para que otro tren salga hacia el Distrito que la vio crecer. El tranvía va cargado con ayuda y material para reconstruir el Distrito. Todos los lugares necesitan ayuda, así que enviar esto al Doce ha sido una tarea épica para el nuevo gobierno de Panem.

Katniss cuenta nerviosa los minutos que faltan para ver a su panadero. ¿Qué hará cuando lo vea? ¿Qué le dirá? ¿Le amará él todavía?

Por su parte necesita decirle que lo ama. Que ha sido una completa idiota. Que la perdone, que no deje de quererla, que promete recompensarle de todo lo que le ha hecho y el tiempo que han estado separados por sobretodo.

La estación está llena, pero a ella nadie le espera aunque mira uno que otro rostro familiar. Prim y su madre insistieron en acompañarla, así que las deja que se encarguen de recoger las pocas pertenencias que llevan con ellas.

El único lugar al que se le ocurre dirigirse es a donde se hallaba la vieja panadería de los Mellark. Hay indicios de reconstrucción, y en frente de donde estaba la panadería, se levanta una sencilla cabaña provisional donde se prepara el pan. Y enfrente el nuevo propietario platica amablemente con una chica.

Es Peeta.

Como si leyera su pensamiento, ese momento es para que el joven panadero voltee y encuentre su mirada.

El tiempo se detiene solamente para ellos dos.

Dentro de unos momentos reaccionarán por fin y ella se arrojará a sus brazos, todo lo que lleva en mente decirle lo olvidará y mejor lo besará profusamente. Él por su parte se tambaleará, luchará por mantener el equilibrio y después de responder los besos con entusiasmo, le explicará que ha perdido una pierna en el gran bombardeo. Ella le dirá que lo importante es que está vivo y allí con ella. Además agregará que no puede vivir sin él y que lo ama, lo ama demasiado.

–Promete que te quedarás conmigo –rogará en un tembloroso suspiro sin separarse de su panadero.

–Lo prometo.

–¿Siempre? –insistirá ella. Tiene miedo de perderlo otra vez.

Pero él cuando hace una promesa la cumple –Siempre.

.

 _Mayo 2017_

 _._

 _Reviews, por favor._


End file.
